Lost, Broken, Found
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: Magnus Bane, colorguard and dance superstar, just wants to forget his past, and the tragic accident named Camille Belcourt. But he can't run forever.. Or can he? Alec Lightwood, the shy new kid, is less than thrilled with his new school. Halls full of taunts, and getting shoved into lockers... When a tragic accident leaves him scared forever, can he be saved from himself? AU SLASH!
1. Prologue- Running out of Time

_**Hello, mis amigos! :D**_

_**So, I'm super happy to present to you my first multichapter story that I'm actually planning on finishing that isn't a oneshot collection! WOOHOO **_

_**I know what I want to do with this story, but I haven't worked out the smaller details like POV's yet. I was planning on making everything but the prologue Alec's thrid person POV, but I haven't decided. Thankfully, though, I actually have a plot for this one! xD**_

_**Anyway, I'm not so sure how I feel about this little prologue. I mean, it needs to be hear, and I really, really like the end just not the first bit or so. But it's important. Bear with meh here people!**_

_**Anyway, favorite, review, enjoy! :D **_

_**ANNIEREMMYAURUM OUT!**_

_Magnus' POV:_

Magnus usually liked colorguard.

It was not only fun, but the flags were also very, very glittery. Today, however, was not his day.

"BANE! I said second position, not first!"

"BANE! I remember telling you it was a double fast, not two drop spins!"

"BANE! I told you, it's a prayer toss! Pay attention!"

Magnus gritted his teeth. This was so not his day. Not only was he screwing up the routine _he'd _choreographed, he also had a severe headache from Remmy accidentally bashing her flag onto his head. It had been an accident, and she'd apologized about eight times before running back to her friend Melody, but it still hurt like hell. The sun was at the point where it was no longer a warm glow, but a vicious burn. Still, he continued to do as their instructor told him, and ignored every taunt she threw his way. He wasn't going to lose his spot as guard captain just because she was trying to mess with head.

Usually, Magnus loved Faith (the instructor) but really hated her teaching methods sometimes. She would find out what would make you tick, and assault you with it when you were least expecting it so you would be ready for everything. The only time this ever worked was the one time Remmy had accidentally set her flag on fire somehow. Magnus still wasn't sure how she did that.

Remmy was one of Magnus' closest friends, and she was a year younger than him. She was a sophomore, whereas Magnus was stuck in junior year of high school. She was pretty enough, with long brown wild hair and a tan complexion. She had eyes that were literally the color turquoise, which Magnus was insanely jealous of. He wasn't thrilled with his, although it wasn't like he hated his yellow-green eyes. He just thought they were a bit odd, and looked like they belonged on his cat.

Magnus typically liked the way he looked, though. He was extremely tall, clearing 6'2". He had dark skin, but it was more like he was extremely tan than anything else. His eyes, the weird cat color, had a sleepy droop to them, thanks to his Asian heritage. He had black hair, which was spiked except for two extremely long and skinny strands than reached his mid back. They were naturally in the front of his head, and he'd dyed the tips green and blue. He also liked to add glitter to his whole look, and it looked much better on him than it did on other males, if he said so himself.

Except for band camp. The one time of year he got to go out and practice with his flag and saber- he thought rifles were ridiculous, besides his saber had glitter on it- from dawn to dusk. Plus, they got to finish writing the show, and then came the best part in Magnus' opinion. Designing the years uniform. Being the captain, it was left to Magnus to pick the outfits, which meant they were automatically fabulous. Anyway, although he loved band camp, it made Magnus sweat bricks and thus, ruining the make-up he spent hours on. He learnt that the second he got there, all right.

To Magnus, it didn't seem like dusk could come soon enough. Since it was the end of summer in New York, that was right around nine o'clock. From his spot center field, he had the sun in his eyes. That in itself was a pain, but it gave him a chance to watch it's progress as it started to droop in the sky. From his point of view he'd say it was about eight forty-five.

He was right, because about a minute later Faith's voice rang out across the field, "Okay! Guard go home! Magnus, stay a minute, I need to speak with you."

Magnus wasn't shocked, he knew he'd been horrible. However, there was no way he was going to admit it. He walked over to his instructor, who was about two feet shorter than him, giving Magnus the feeling over literally towering over the small girl. He carefully twirled his flag so the silk was wrapped around that before looking down at Faith with a bored expression. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about the show."

A bit surprised Magnus repeated, "The show?"

"Yes, is it that much of a surprise? You haven't finalized the choreography with me yet, I want to know when you'll be getting that to me," Faith said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Oh, that. I have it all mapped out, I'll show you tomorrow," Magnus said with a shrug of the shoulders. His loose fitting shirt was almost falling off his left shoulder, while it was hugging his right. He liked loose fitting shirts; they hung nicely on him and went great with skinny jeans.

"Thanks. Go home, Bane," Faith smiled at him, reassuringly for some reason. "Also, I saw a really cute kid drive up. He went over to the soccer field. Maybe you'll be able to catch him before he leaves."

Magnus grinned. Faith was one of the many people who knew that Magnus was bi, and was always on the lookout to set him up with the next guy she saw. Magnus didn't mind, he was rather thankful for the fact that Faith had a good taste in boys, though. "How do I look?"

"Like hell," Faith replied. "But still fabulous."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I, my dear, am always fabulous."

She smirked, and he turned away. With long strides, Magnus headed for the soccer fields. He wondered who Faith had seen. It would probably be like last time, where she thought she saw a new kid and it turned out to be the class president. Whom Magnus would rather throw a brick at then date. He was an optimist by personality, and couldn't help but let his hopes get slightly up, though.

He really hoped that this wouldn't turn out like Camille did, though. He would not go through a repeat of that. Ever again.

Magnus reached the outskirts of the soccer field, and shoved Camille Belcourt out of his mind. He couldn't change things by thinking more about her.

To his surprise, he actually saw someone on the soccer fields, kicking around a ball. For once, Faith was right; Magnus didn't think he had ever seen the kid around school before.

Magnus, as silent as a CIA agent, walked towards the boy. He could see only the outline of his back, and his very fine ass. He had a lean build, and was extremely tall. Maybe as tall as Magnus, but he couldn't be sure. The kid was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, complete with combat boots. It was nice enough, and actually seemed to suit him well, from what Magnus could see. The boy's hair was a mess in the back, shaggy and choppy. Yet, again, it seemed to work from what Magnus could see.

Deciding on how to approach the boy Magnus settled for, "Ahem. Are you aware that these soccer fields are public property?"

The boy jumped, and spun around faster than Magnus' eyes seemed to follow. However, when those eyes did catch sight of the boy again, he was very thankful they had. The boy was gorgeous, even by Magnus Bane's standards. Which are hard to meet, by a long shot. However, this boy exceeded those standards and then some. He had a thin face, with slightly noticeable cheekbones. His eyebrows were arched, like he was either amused or scowling. His nose was nothing special, for a nose. There was a light blush on his pale cheeks, like he was embarrassed. His eyes were breathtaking. They were a light blue, that Magnus didn't even know was possible to have as an eye color.

Magnus' heart skipped a beat, which he chose to ignore. After all, he's only just met the boy.

"Um, s-sorry," the boy stuttered. Aw, he was stuttering. It was extremely adorable. "I thought i-it was public and-"

"Shh, blue eyes," Magnus grinned like a cat, cutting the boy off. "I was only messing with you. It's perfectly public."

"Oh," the boy said, looking at the ground. Magnus could see a small smile playing at his lips.

"Although," Magnus said, a bit over dramatically. "What are you doing out here this late?"

The boy looked back up and shrugged. "Picking my sister up. She's here for cheer camp, and I decided to do some practice while I waited."

Magnus then noticed the soccer ball at the boy's feet. He was a bit shocked he hadn't seen it- he was usually over perceptive- but it made sense. "I'm Magnus, by the way."

"Alec," the boy replied, looking up at Magnus. "So… what were _you_ doing here this late?"

"Oh, just band camp," Magnus sighed. "I'm in the guard. Although, it ruined my make-up."

"You look fine," Alec said, before looking down again and blushing.

"You should really keep your head up more, you look so adorable with that blush," Magnus said. It was the truth, and he was rather satisfied when it got another blush from Alec.

He was going to say more, but just then a girls voice cut through the air, "Alec! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The voice's owner came running down the hill, and Magnus got a better look at her. He couldn't help but see the resemblance between her (she had to be his sister) and Alec. She had the same arched eyebrows, and high cheekbones. She had a long, black, glossy mane of hair that was just as dark as her brother's. She was wearing the tight, short uniform of the cheer squad. However, where Alec's eyes were blue her's were a dark brown, almost black.

Alec looked up at her sheepishly. _Damn, he's adorable,_ thought Magnus.

"Sorry, Iz, I got bored waiting for you."

"Whatever," the girl said with a smile, before turning to Magnus. "And, who's your new friend."

Alec smiled shyly. "This is Magnus… What'd you say your last name was?"

"Magnus Bane," Magnus said, shaking hands with Iz.

"Isabelle Lightwood. And it seems that you've met my brother," Isabelle said with a cheerful smile.

Wait, they were Lightwoods? Like, _the _Lightwoods?

Magnus kept his posture, and smiled. Sadly, he could tell the sky was getting darker and did not want to be caught out to late. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat," he dropped Alec a small wink, "but I have to run. It was lovely meeting you, Isabelle and blue eyes- Call me."

Before either could respond Magnus took out a piece of paper, scribbled his number on it and handed it to Alec. He left both the Lightwoods staring after him as he walked back to his car in the school's parking lot.


	2. A New Start

**_Hello! :D_**

**_Welcome to the next chapter in the thrilling instal- _**

**_Wait. This ain't no New York times besteller (sadly). _**

**_Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/read this story! It means a lot to me. :)_**

**_Now, I should be updating this about twice a week. Depends on my scedule and such. But at least once a week. _**

**_Also, I think there's a line in here along the line of "Maybe this year won't be so bad afterall." Poor innocent Alec. He doesn't realize who's writing this story. Mwah. Prepare for drama, my friends._**

**_Alec's POV:_**

I rolled over, throwing the blankets over my head with a groan.

I could hear my mother yelling from the hall, "Alec! Get up, don't want you late on your first day at a new school!"

Oh god. I'd almost completely forgotten. Thanks for reminding me, Mom. Really, thanks.

It'd been about a week since I'd met Magnus in the park. It took me two days for me to actually get up the nerve to call him, and when I did it went straight to voicemail. I hadn't really had the nerve to leave a message, so I'd just hung up. Isabelle had been pissed that I wasn't planning to call again. I'd reassured her by saying that I may run into him at school.

I was really hoping I would. I already didn't know anyone at the school but some of the cheerleaders Izzy had brought over for a sleepover one day, and they weren't exactly the best company.

I sighed, and threw the covers back. The light was already starting to stream through my dark blue curtains, which meant I wouldn't have to drive through the dark at least. For some reason, driving in the dark gave me a weird, empty feeling like something bad was coming and I tended to avoid it as much as possible.

I stretched, and walked over to my closet. I'd unpacked, unlike my siblings, so it was neat and orderly. Filled mostly with black t-shirts and cardigans, along with dark jeans, I picked out what Isabelle always called a "typical Alec outfit." Basically, a black shirt, a also black sweatshirt, and dark jeans completed with my combat boots. I never saw anything wrong with my clothes, but apparently Isabelle and Jace think it's not fashionable enough for a Lightwood. I could really care less.

"Alec! Open your fucking door!" Jace yelled outside my room. Ah, leave it to Jace to be a cheerful morning person. Not.

I took my time in walking to the door, which seemed to irritate him more. Banging on the door he yelled some more, calling me something along the line of "Ducking glass mole!" and "Open the fucking door you bitch!" I laughed quietly to myself, and flung the door open, pretending to be irritated.

"What do you want, Jace?" I said, rolling my eyes. His majesty was glaring at me, even though he was about five inches shorter than me. He was good looking, with golden curly hair and matching eyes. Which I thought was a bit weird; before we'd adopted him I never knew it was possible to have gold eyes. He also had a golden complexion, without a trace of a zit or pimple. Jace was wearing a tight black shirt, with skinny jeans. He was always wearing tight clothing, he claimed it to be his gift to the female population. I used to have a crush on him, admittedly, but I had figured my feelings out enough to know it was nothing serious, or really there at all. We were closer than brothers, you know?

"I want," Jace said, breaking his glare, "to know if you have any granola bars stashed anywhere. Izzy cooked pancakes."

Oh god. My sister was always trying to cook those days, and it wasn't that she was a bad cook…. Well, yeah, it was that. Usually Jace and I tried to scarf down a few bites to make her feel better, but on the first day at a new school? Not a chance. "Really? Mom actually let her?"

"Mom is trying to be supportive, since she's going on another business trip in, like, two days," Jace replied with a roll of those golden eyes.

"Oh." I'd almost forgotten about Mom's next business trip, but I wasn't surprised. Her and my dad were always off on business trips, leaving us kids to the care of our butler, Hodge Starkweather. Every since I turned eleven, being the oldest, my mom did her best to make up for it. She'd figure out what we were interested in, and pay for all the lessons and equipment. Jace and Iz had tried everything from bowling to extreme skateboarding, but now Jace was into photography and Iz found a love in cheer and dance. Hodge and I were rather surprised that neither of them wanted to go into modeling, with their looks. I, however, had found a love for soccer and the guitar. I guess I was pretty good at soccer; I'd been MVP at my old school back in California. I never really played my guitar for anyone except maybe Max when he need to sleep, so.

"Yep," Jace sighed. "So, do you have any or not? I ran out last week and forgot to go out and buy some. I was too busy running Iz and Maz everywhere while you were practicing for soccer tryouts."

He gave me the Jace glare, which is basically this glare where he's trying to be menacing, but he's really not because you can obviously tell that he's not mad. He can be a bit scary at times, just not with the 'Jace glare.'

"Okay, fine," I relented. I hate saying no to people, it's a bit stupid. I walked over to my closet again and pulled out the shoe pox that was labeled "For when Isabelle tries to cook," and grabbed to granola bars out of it. Throwing one to Jace I said, "You're welcome."

"And very grateful," he replied with a flash of white teeth, before turning and fleeing from the room. Just as I assume he turned the corner he yelled, "But you still have to pick Max up from school!"

"Whatever," I mumbled. I really didn't care.

I grabbed my book bag, and exited the room. The large halls of our house were still plain white, just because my parents weren't sure whether they cared to paint them or not. I liked it, I guess. It gave our huge house the feeling of something like an ancient church or whatnot. It was a bit odd, feeling like your living in a church, but you get used to it eventually.

Just as I started down the stairs I heard a small voice ask, "Alec?"

"Yeah?" I turned back around and headed straight for the first door on the left. I cracked the door slightly, and poked my head in. "What's up, Max?"

My brother Max is the youngest of the Lightwoods, as of now anyway. He's only nine, and somewhat of a literary genius. I'm not being the proud older brother here, just stating facts. Of course, I was proud. He was already reading things like Shakespeare and Dickens. I was a senior, and I could still barely get through those books, even though I loved reading as much as Max.

Max is a bit small for his age, with kind face and large black eyes. He and Isabelle looked a bit similar, it the sense that they shared black hair and black eyes. I was the only kid to get my mother's blue eyes. He had glasses that only seemed to magnify his eyes, too. Along with that, he had pale skin, like the rest of us Lightwood's, so he couldn't hide a blush if he tried.

"Do I have to go to school today Alec?" He asked, curiosity swimming in those large eyes.

Now, if I was Jace, I probably would've made some sarcastic comment along the lines of duh but instead I just said, "Yeah. But they have a great Language Arts class, I hear. You'll love it."

Max smiled. "Do they really? Do you think we'll get to read comic books?"

Remember what I said about literary genius? Doesn't mean he isn't a nine year old boy who loves Spiderman and all that. "I don't know, Max. Maybe."

He smiled, and jumped out of bed to give me a hug. "Good luck with your first day of school."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him back before leaving to find Jace and Isabelle. Damn, I could really use some luck.

Finding Jace and Isabelle was not hard. Follow the noise and bam, you've found my brother and sister. Seriously, once I got lost at an amusement park which was fucking huge and I literally only had to walk until I heard screaming to find them. It's that bad.

Anyway, Isabelle must've found out that Jace and I were going to skip out on her cooking, seeing as she glared at me the second I walked in. I decided not to make things worse by commenting on her outfit, which was completely inappropriate as usual. She had chosen to wear a tight blue tank top with a short black mini skirt. I would usually go into protective older brother mode and hide all the cooking ingredients or her make-up until she changed. But I just didn't care today.

"Ready for school?" I asked, opting for the easy way to get her talking without making her mad at me.

It worked. She grinned and started talking, "Oh well, I'm super excited! I'm also meeting up with some of the cheer team after school so don't bother to wait for me. Also, there's a party Friday and I need you to take me."

I groaned and glared at her. She and Jace were always trying to drag me with them to parties and clubs. I hated them. I just never saw the point of getting drunk and hooking up with some random person you've never met before and will never see again. Sorry, but not my idea of a good time. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, we need a driver, duh," said Jace with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Oh, great.

I would have to think of ways to talk them out of this later, seeing as it was time to leave. Jace and Isabelle were still fighting about who got the passenger's seat when I was starting up my beautiful black convertible, which had been a present from my parents, obviously. "Both of you shut up, Jace you've got shotgun."

Jace let out a whoop of triumph, while Isabelle protested, "But-"

"It's my car, now shut up," I mumbled, pulling out of the driveway.

"Whatever."

I found the school fairly easily, it was this huge massive brown building that was, like, three stories tall. It was really long, too, and the words Bole High School were popping out of the side in bright red letters. It wasn't hard to find a parking place, either; I'd brought us a little early just in case we got lost.

I parked next to a bright blue car with a… sparkly license plate. Well, hadn't seen that before. New York was really weird.

Climbing out, we all bid goodbye's as we headed off towards different areas of the school. We'd attended a short orientation thanks to our parents paying the principle for it, so we all knew where we were going next. I had English first, which had been my favorite class at my old school.

Walking quietly as to not draw attention to myself, I looked around for familiar faces. Well, for one face in particular… It wasn't that I was trying to find Magnus Bane; it was just kind of like my subconscious really wanted to see him. Am I crazy? Probably.

Either way, I made it to my locker with no trouble. No one really seemed to notice me, which was what I was used to. Like I said, Jace and Isabelle took up the entire spotlight and there was never room left for me. Which I was thankful for; I really hated being in the spotlight.

I piled my various notebooks into my locker, and grabbed the binder labeled English. It was a large blue thing, already filled with blank paper. I closed my locker quietly, and started walking to my class.

I didn't notice the foot until it was already too late, and I had tripped.

I scrambled to grab my books; just as the same foot with a dark drown running shoe kicked it out of my grasp. I glared up at person. He had pale blonde hair, and cunning black eyes. Very pale, and wearing a black hoodie and jeans. I disliked him immediately.

"Watch where you're going next time, newbie," he snarled down at me while his friends laughed. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the stray book. I stood up, and cocked an eyebrow at him, questioningly. Well, his expression seemed to say that he didn't like that, but I walked away before he had the chance to say anything.

School was going great, as you can tell.

Anyway, it only took me a minute or so to reach my English class. It was supposedly the A.P. class, as the principle had informed my parents. I didn't really care.

The classroom was pretty small, so I chose a seat as far in the back as I could and still be able to see the front of the room. So, the third row.

I was one of the only kids in the classroom already, expect for a straggler or two who in the front row. I didn't mind, I like being alone sometimes.

Soon enough, however, the classroom filled to the brink with students, and along with them came the bell. The teacher came in moments later. She was a short woman with blonde hair, who seemed to be maybe in her twenties.

"Hello, class!" She said with a smile. Her class, myself included, all mumbled back weak hi's, but our lack of enthusiasm didn't seem to bother her. "I'm Miss Parry, you're A.P. English teacher. Now, for your first assignment, we shall be taking the next month and a half for."

The lack of enthusiasm seemed to greaten.

"Don't worry, you'll have partners," Miss Parry continued, still smiling. "Together you will be collaborating- working together- on a piece of writing. You can write whatever you want, as long as it's at least fifteen pages long. Essays, poetry, a novel, short stories, whatever you choose. Now, before you ask, I have already assigned you partners."

Well, I seemed to be the only kid happy about this. At least I wouldn't have to worry about finding a partner, although I would have done fine on my own.

"Now, the groups are," Miss Parry said, as she began to read from a list, "Jessica Lad and Andrew Rally, Remmy Valdez and Melody Criss-"

I could see two girls give each other what could only be considered stalker grins and then laugh. They must've been best friends.

A few more names were called and then-

"Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane."

My jaw literally dropped. I didn't even know that Magnus was in this class. Maybe he came in while I was doodling.

There was a light tap on my shoulder and suddenly that lovely voice that had been the same one on the answering machine whispered in my ear, "Well, this must be fate, blue eyes."

Yeah, I was totally blushing by this point.

"Now, get with your partners and start planning your project," Miss Parry said, turning to her computer. Next thing I knew, the empty seat to my right was filled by none other than Magnus Bane. I'll admit he looked amazing. He was wearing a sparkly loose pink shirt and green skinny jeans. And glitter. Lots of glitter. His hair was in the same do as when I'd last seen him; spiked with those two insanely long strands that were colored blue and purple today.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"Hello," Magnus replied with a grin. "So, what do you want to do for our project, blue eyes?"

"You know," I shot back, "I have a name."

"I do know that, actually," Magnus replied, his eyes glittering in a way that could only be classified as adorable. "It's Alexander Lightwood."

I didn't remember telling him my first name. "Alec," I corrected.

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

If I said my heart didn't miss a beat, I'd be lying. Magnus was still grinning at me, and I could tell that my cheeks were burning.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

**_Review? :3 Hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Maybe it won't be so bad

**_Hello, mis amigos! Tim for another chapter._**

**_Sorry this took a bit longer than usual, I was lacking inspiration for a few days, not to mention my scedule was uber tight between colorguard, a portfolio to get into Honors English next year, and some other shiz. _**

**_Also, I'd like to point out a few things about this story. _**

**_One- Magnus and Alec will be a couple in this eventually._**

**_Two- It ain't gonna be all fluffy kittens, people. There is going to be some more mature things in this, but I'll give you a heads up if a chapter contains self harm, abuse, ect. But I will probably never tell you when I spring character death on you. Just saying._**

**_Three- There will be practically no "lemons" in this. For one, I'm not comfortable writing it, and I also just don't want to write it. Okay? Okay!_**

**_Four- I no own the Mortal Instruments, it's characters, ect. Page 511 wouldn't have happened if I did!_**

**_So, enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Two (Alec's POV):_**

The bell rang soon after that, which saved me the instance of having to look like an idiot. Magnus grinned at me, and said, "See you later, blue eyes. Still got my number?"

"Um, yeah," I said lamely.

Magnus, whom was now standing- we bother were- made that universal Call Me gesture and mouthed, "Better here from you soon, sweetie."

To say I died would have been an understatement. It didn't mean anything, though, of course. He just wanted to work on our project…. Right? His suggestive comments (he had made a lot of them in the short time between the name instance and the bell ringing, trust me) and winks told me otherwise. That was ridiculous, though. Why on Earth would he like me? The looks from most of the girls in the classroom (except maybe those Remmy and Melody girls; I wasn't really paying attention to them) said that he could have any one of them he wanted. But something told me they weren't expecting that to happen any time soon.

I guess that made me a little hopeful…. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone.

Next, I had chemistry. Probably my least favorite class, honestly. Most people like it just because they get to blow things up occasionally, which is stupid to me. Either way, I had this class with Jace, which was bound to be interesting at the least.

Entering the classroom a bit early, I spotted Jace. He was sitting in the back of the room, flicking a test tube. I walked over to him, and sat down. "So, how is your first day of school going?"

I was imitating my mother, which seemed to amuse my idiot brother. "Oh, wonderful. Actually," he said, leaning in with a grin on his face. "Fantastic. There's this cute redhead in my Geometry class. Sits in front of me, extremely nice on the eyes."

I rolled my eyes. Jace didn't exactly know I was gay, so he must've thought was jealous of him having a cute redhead to stare at. I wasn't.

"Oh, don't roll your eyes at me, Alec. Is there no one cute in your class or something?" Jace teased.

Immediately, against my own brain, I thought of Magnus. I couldn't help it! Of course, Jace was not aware of my being gay so I lied and mumbled something about a brunette just to get him to shut up. I felt a bit bad about lying to him, but not bad enough to tell them the truth.

Jace, for his part, mumbled something (probably sexist, you never know with him) and I pretended to listen to our Chemistry teacher ramble on. Normally, I pay full attention to my teachers, but I kept getting distracted by a lot of glitter and strange yellow-green eyes every time I blinked. Ugh, I'd just met Magnus and while he was rather… perfect, I couldn't see how I was suddenly thinking about him twenty four- seven. I'm just going crazy. That's totally it.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, and sadly Magnus Bane only turned out to be in one other class of mine- art. The sadly part was mainly that he sat in the front, and I in the back… Giving me a full view of his glittery head. I was a bit surprised, actually, when the teacher sat him up front'; he's even taller than me by an inch! He's, like, six five!

Either way, I had a feeling I wouldn't have a very good grade in Art by the end of the year… At least my other electives (Latin- which I already knew anyway- and photography) would turn up A's.

I was walking back to my locker, sorting through my books tom see what I'd need to throw in my bag before leaving so I could do my homework after practicing for soccer tryouts with Jace. The tryouts were scheduled for next week, and I was already nervous. I couldn't really help it, all of the freshmen were bragging about how good the other seniors and such were. I knew I shouldn't be taking them seriously, but I couldn't help it. I just really wanted a spot on the team. I knew I was good enough, one of the best on our old team, only over shadowed by Jace… But he overshadows everyone.

I'd only waited in the car for about ten minutes when Jace flung the door open and yelled, "DRIVE, DRIVE NOW, DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!"

I had learned over the years that this translates to "If you don't drive now, whatever is following me will kill you if I don't first. So, I drove like crazy.

Jace looked out the window, as I started to slow down so I didn't accidentally break the speed limit. "So," I asked, "What's after you this time?"

He sneezed, for some reason even though I had just cleaned out the car, and replied sarcastically, "Hell."

"Okay, haha. What, did you piss off a teacher?"I asked with a roll of my eyes. We hit the only stoplight between our school and the huge house we now called home. I waited for it to turn green, and then drove down the street with a left to our house a block away.

"No," Jace sighed. "It was the little redhead in my Geometry class. Damn, I was actually trying to be nice."

"It's probably because you're out of practice," I muttered. It wasn't like I was wrong, Jace did have a problem with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up."

We rode the last half minute in silence; Jace still looked like he was mad at me. Oh well.

We pulled up to our huge house, impossible to miss with its ancient church feel to it. Jace slammed the car door, which I'd kill him for later, and didn't bother to wait for me before walked up and flinging the door open. Sighing, I followed him and opened the door a little less violently. Trudging up to my room, I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed about the new house. It was so big, and my steps seemed to echo. It was nothing like the cozy and homely house we used to live in. Maybe it was just going to take some time to adjust.

I walked into my room, which wasn't very exciting. I had a dark blue, green, and purple checkered bedspread on a small twin bed shoved into the corner. The walls were a dark blue, and covered with book posters, a few drawings, pictures of me, Jace, Izzy, and Max, and a few random postcards. A black desk was shoved into the corner opposite the desk, and by the closet. There were a thousand papers and a laptop skewed on it. The book shelf was probably my favorite part of the room, mostly because it was so big. There were a ton of books on it, everything from Shakespeare to Harry Potter to James Patterson and such. Some kids were obsessed with video games; I was obsessed with reading.

I pulled out my sketchpad, and started doodling aimlessly. I didn't even notice what I was drawing (I had been drawing while watching Doctor Who on my laptop) until I looked back at my sketch pad. I wasn't very surprised to see a pair of eyes staring back at me, with a slight curve to the eyelids, and the thick lines of eyeliner. The light shading and such of the eyes suggested the green-yellow color. Basically, I had been drawing Magnus' eyes. Why was I so crazy about him? I'd only met him twice!

Plus, nothing good could come from it. He probably didn't like me anyway.

But… we had a project to do. I pulled the little slip of paper out of my pocket, and typed the number in my phone contacts. I resisted the urge to add a heart next to Magnus like a fourteen year old girl. What was wrong with me?

I sent him a quick text, "Hey. This is Alec."

His reply came rather quickly: "Hey, blue eyes(; I was starting to fear you would never text me."

So he didn't use that horrific texting language Jace and Iz used. Thank god, I didn't want to have the urge to kill him. I sent back, "Well we do have a project to do. c:"

Like before he replied quickly; "Touché. When do you want to work on it?"

"I'm free now, actually," I sent back. I was a bit nervous for his reply. Not that it really mattered to me or anything. Oh, who am I kidding?

Magnus took no time in sending back, "Really? Me, too! Want to get together?"

If I were Jace, I probably would have said something like, "Regrettable choice of words." Sadly, I'm not very funny or witty, so I simply said, "Sure! Where? I don't think anyone's here but Jace. He shouldn't bother us."

Magnus had other plans. "How about the park, actually? Text your address; I'll pick you up."

I sent him the address, and then texted my mom a quick "Hey, I'm going out!" Not that she cared. I'm not sure if she was even in the state that day.

I traded my ratty t-shirt for a more comfortable sweater. Grabbing my book bag, I went to wait for Magnus by the door like my sister would wait for her friends to pick her up for a party she was excited for.

A few minutes later, a sleek black convertible pulled into the drive way. I could see Magnus sitting behind the wheel, his hair glittering as always. "Going out!" I yelled to Jace, even though he probably didn't care.

As I walked out to the car, Magnus grinned at me. "Nice house."

"I guess," I said with a shrug. Getting in the passenger's seat I added, "Too much like an ancient church for my liking."

"Ah, I see." Magnus pulled out of the driveway.

"So," I said lamely. "A park, huh?"

"Well," Magnus replied. "You're new here, and it's a great place. I love it there."

We rode in silence for the next ten minutes, but it was actually a really comfortable silence. The radio was playing a Panic! At the Disco song, which you can never go wrong with. Before I knew it, the song was over and we were at an old playground. It was really nice, with ancient looking swings and a few tables nearby. I started to go towards the tables, but Magnus put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "I bet I can swing higher than you."

I blushed, for no reason really, maybe it was just the way he was looking at me, and said, "You're on."

We both walked calmly over to the swings and started our little competition. It was beyond frustrating. Every time I thought I had finally beaten Magnus, he just went higher. It took half an hour, but he finally beat me.

"Ha!" He shouted with glee, his spiky hair slightly messy from all the swinging.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever."

"Yes, but I still won," Magnus said, with a glittery wink. "So, does this mean you have to go to dinner with me now?"

"I-I never agreed to that," I stuttered.

"Yes, but it's almost seven and I'm starving. There's a McDonalds down the street. Please?" Another wink of the glittery eyes. How could I say no to Magnus?

"Okay, fine," I agreed. Magnus grinned, and I gave him a shy smile. My mind was still trying to follow what was happening. It's not like he asked me out or anything. I couldn't help but worry for a moment about my siblings. I didn't think I could trust Jace or Izzy with getting Max, whom was at a friend's till seven-thirty. I shoved the thought out of my mind, I could let go of the older brother part of me for a few hours.

"Let's walk," Magnus suggested. I nodded in agreement.

It wasn't a long walk, and it was also a silent one. I kept racking my brain trying to think of something interesting or witty to say, and came up blank.

We got to the restaurant, and placed our orders. Magnus went to get us a seat as I waited for the food. When they'd given it to me, it wasn't hard to find Magnus. His glittery and bright clothing was easy to pick out in the swarm of moody teenagers and business men. I walked over to him, and sat down.

"So," Magnus said. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, what's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue, or gold I guess," I replied. "You?"

"Glitter," said the one cover in glitter (hint- not me). "What's your favorite TV show?"

"Doctor Who. What's yours?"

"Project Runway." I probably should have seen that one coming, with all the glitter and bright colors and such Magnus wears.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked, picking at my chicken nugget.

"Check Yes Juliet, by We The Kings, or anything by Adam Lambert," Magnus said with a cocky grin. He seemed to be daring me to challenge his taste in music. When I didn't, he asked me what mine was. We talked for about a half hour, just swapping facts about each other. It was actually pretty fun, if I was being truthful.

Eventually, we had to leave so the manager didn't kick us out for wasting space, and we walked back to the park and the sleek black car that would drop me off at my house.

When we pulled into my driveway, Magnus turned to me with a genuine smile, lacking sarcasm or cockiness for a change. "Well this was fun," he said.

Not trusting myself to speak, I simply nodded.

I got out of the car, just to hear Magnus said, "Text me," while shooting me another wink as he pulled out of the driveway.

**_Review, favorite, follow, please? :3 Thanks to everyone who already has! c:_**


End file.
